James Cameron's Sonic
Sonic (or James Cameron's Sonic) is a American science fiction action film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by James Cameron and stars Chris Evans, Kirsten Dunst, Chris Pratt, Sophie Turner, Tom Felton, Donald Glover, Ty Simpkins, Emma Stone, Michael B. Jordan, Isabella Sermon, Ben Affleck, Jon Voight, Whoopi Goldberg, Jonah Hill, Sam Elliott, Josh Brolin, John Goodman and Harrison Ford. A sequel entitled Sonic Returns is scheduled for release in January 4, 2019. Synopsis A group of scientists and astronauts discover and explore Mobius, an alternate futurist version of Earth where animals have evolved to human level. While travelling in the new planet, a reporter and her astronaut fiancee meet and form a friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog, who is determined to protect his world and Earth from potential threats such as his nemesis Dr. Eggman and mercenaries and smugglers from Earth hired to collect the Chaos Emeralds and capture animals on Earth and Mobius to robotize them as slaves for Eggman's corrupt empire. Sonic and his comrades must also work together to save the world from a powerful enemy who seeks to wipe out all life on both Earth and Mobius. Plot In a forest of Madagascar, two American journalists are discretely reporting about mercenaries and smugglers led by Devon Corvus (Tom Felton) attempting to illegally capture and move out exotic animals for an unknown mobster. Just as they are discovered and chased by the smugglers, the pair has their lives saved by unknown shadowed warriors who defeat the smugglers, destroy their weapons and vehicles and free the captured animals. The journalists' saviors are revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog (Chris Evans) and his comrades Miles "Tails" Prower (Ty Simpkins) and Knuckles the Echidna (Michael B. Jordan). Sonic acknowledges the pair as reporters and Tails passes them a flash-drive containing the information their people will need about the world the trio came from before they depart in a incoming ship and the U.S.A. Marines arrive to retrieve the journalists and the apprehended the smugglers. Elsewhere, Victoria "Vicky" Lane (Kirsten Dunst) and her fiancee Travis Lawton (Chris Pratt) attend to a lecture at the City College of New York, where their former teacher Professor Franklin Donovan (Jon Voight) tells the lecture guests about Mobius, a new tenth planet in the Solar System which was discovered six months ago by scientists and astrophysicists working for Vicky's father Joel Lane (Sam Elliott) at Lane Stargate (a new high-tech NASA influenced spacecraft company), although some more details have yet to be disclosed and what is already known is classified. Following an interview with a psychiatric hospital patient who claims to have been in Mobius before and seen its true nature, Vicky and Travis, both driven by curiosity when the patient shows and gives them a golden ring which can heal the wielder's injuries and diseases, volunteer to travel to Mobius via a spaceship piloted by their long time friend Rick Kane (Donald Glover) and monitored by flight controller Ellie Jones (Whoopi Goldberg). Vicky's cameraman Wallace "Wally" Allen (Jonah Hill) also joins the trip. Meanwhile, after returning to Mobius, Sonic and his friends manage to stop Dr. Eggman (John Goodman) from another attempt to kidnap Princess Elise (Sophie Turner) and destroy Soleanna. Eggman is defeated by the group before he is apprehended by G.U.N. Units commissioned by Shadow the Hedgehog (Ben Affleck) and Commander Abraham Tower (Harrison Ford), leaving Eggman's robots leaderless and getting his loyal assistants Orbot and Cubot to find a temporary replacement for him. After a date with his sweetheart Amy Rose (Emma Stone), Sonic is informed of the Lane Stargate spacecraft crew who went to visit Mobius and he and Amy go on to investigate. At the same time, Corvus escapes custody and sneaks into and hijacks one of the NASA Spacecrafts, setting course to Mobius, where the mobster who hired him (who turns out to be Eggman) lives in. Vicky, Travis, Rick and Wally arrive in Mobius, where they find and experiment on countless rings around the forest and befriend the Chao, creatures which can absorb and learn skills and traits from other life-forms. Through their course, they meet Sonic and his friends before following them to Soleanna, where they are greeted by Elise. Corvus lands on Eggman's headquarters in the Death Egg Base, where Orbot and Cubot, still searching for a new replacement for their apprehended master, reluctantly accept Corvus as their new leader. Under his orders, the robots forcibly exact to activate Eggman's forbidden machines, inadvertently awakening Eggman's deadliest and most rebellious of the robots: Neo Metal Sonic (Josh Brolin), who then enslaves and takes command of the other robots and makes Corvus his servant, though Orbot and Cubot escape. While their visitors learn more about Soleanna (Vicky interviews the residents, including Amy in the Chao Garden and Elise in the palace and Travis and Rick practice the use of G.U.N. technology), Sonic and Tails visit Prison Island, where Eggman is still held in custody for his crimes. Orbot and Cubot arrive to warn Sonic and Shadow about the situation in the Death Egg Base. Metal Sonic sends Eggman's robots to attack Prison Island and retrieve Eggman to enslave him. Sonic and Shadow battle and repel the robots, though Commander Tower is wounded and killed in the fight. Deducing that Metal Sonic is after the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic's group and Travis' crew agree to work for a way to collect them all before Metal Sonic does. Tails, Wally and Rick travel to Angel Island. where they implant cloaking devices to keep the Master Emerald safe from Metal Sonic's sight. Sonic and Knuckles travel to Earth and collect three Emeralds which appeared in there. In the progress, the duo also wins Joel and Ellie's trust by defeating some smugglers hired by Corvus to assault Lane Stargate as Vicky's daughter Felicia (Isabella Sermon) bonds with Sonic. Shadow and Travis retrieve three Emeralds in a ravaged sector of Eggman's research labs, where they defeat the reactivated E-101 Mark II and Shadow Android Prime with help from Shadow's G.U.N. comrade Omega. Vicky and Amy travel search for the last Emerald in the Soul Realm of Soleanna, where Maria Robotnik, who was revived as the keeper of the Emerald, informs Vicky that the Emerald can only be retrieved by her memories of someone she mourns. Vicky tearfully remembers the death of her husband Scott before having a short but emotional reunion with his spirit, earning the Emerald. Sonic's group and Travis' crew gather in Angel Island just as Metal Sonic's armada arrives to attack the island to obtain the Master Emerald. Shadow summons a G.U.N. air-fleet to protect the island and a massive battle begins. Sonic duels with Metal Sonic himself while the others hold their on against the corrupted robots. On the middle of the battle, Travis confronts Corvus, who is attempting to escape with the captured Chao. After a brief fight, Travis frees the Chao before Corvus is killed by one of Metal Sonic's robots. Using a Master Emerald-powered ring, Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emeralds and activates his ultimate power, which he uses to defeat Metal Sonic and throw him into the Death Egg Base reactor, annihilating the robot along with the space-station, short-circuiting and killing off all remaining Eggman Robots (except for Omega, Orbot and Cubot). In the aftermath of the battle, the Chaos Emeralds are placed into seven different continents of Mobius as Commander Tower is revived in the Soul Realm, where he reunites with Maria. After Shadow is promoted by the President of Westopolis as the new commander of G.U.N. Units, Sonic and his friends visit Earth to attend to Travis and Vicky's marriage before departing back to Mobius for their next adventure, vowing that their worlds will meet again. * In a Mid-Credit scene, mysterious hooded figures emerge from a inter-dimensional portal which is awakened by one of the Chaos Emeralds. One of the figures is moving countless objects out of the way and rebuilding a destroyed cabin with telekinetic talents; a close-up reveals a pair of white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols. * In a post-credit scene, Eggman, who had escaped Prison Island during Metal Sonic's outbreak, is running around satisfied with his escape until he falls into a snare trap which was set by Sonic, to which Eggman angrily yells "I really hate that hedgehog!". Sonic will Return... Cast Main Cast * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the residents and protectors of Mobius, he is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Evans provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Kirsten Dunst as Victoria "Vicky" Lane, a widowed journalist and reporter allied to Sonic. * Chris Pratt as Travis Lawton, an astronaut and adventurer working for Lane Stargate and Vicky's fiancee allied to Sonic. * Sophie Turner as Princess Elise the Third, a confidant to Sonic and his human friend, who is the Princess of the Mobian nation of Soleanna. * Tom Felton as Devon Corvus, a mercenary and smuggler reluctantly allied to Metal Sonic. He has a intense rivalry with Travis. * Donald Glover as Rick Kane, a Air-Force pilot working for Lane Stargate and friend of Vicky and Travis. * Ty Simpkins as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. Simpkins provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Emma Stone as Amy Rose, Sonic's love interest and a female pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality and fights random threats and foes while armed with her indestructible Piko-Piko Hammer. Stone provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. Jordan provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Isabella Sermon as Felicia Lane, Vicky's daughter who has a good relationship with Sonic and sees him as a guardian figure. * Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's former rival-turned-ally, he is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and can manipulate Time and Space through a technique called "Chaos Control". He is also an officer working for G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations), a military army force in Morbius. Affleck provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Jon Voight as Professor Franklin Donovan, Vicky and Travis' former University teacher and an astrophysicist who holds initial knowledge about Mobius. * Whoopi Goldberg as Ellie Jones, Vicky's next door neighbor and mother figure who supports Vicky's relationship with Travis. She also works as the Flight controller at Lane Stargate's mission control center. * Jonah Hill as Wallace "Wally" Allen, Vicky's nerdy but optimistic cameraman who idolizes Sonic, though his enthusiasm oftenly annoys Knuckles and Shadow. * Sam Elliott as Joel Lane, Vicky's father, Felicia's grandfather and Travis' boss who is the head of Lane Stargate, a NASA influenced spacecraft company. He is a supporter to Sonic's quest. * Josh Brolin as Neo Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic clone and nemesis who seeks to overthrow his creator Eggman and wipe out organic life on Earth and Mobius. Brolin provides voice and motion capture for the role. The character has a villainous personality similar to MCU antagonists Ultron and Thanos. * John Goodman as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Sonic's archenemy and a criminal scientist from Mobius who seeks to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and robotize the animals on Earth and Mobius to create his corrupt empire. While the character is as evil as in the games, he also expresses a personality similar to J. Jonah Jameson in Marvel Comics as he sees Sonic and his kind as a menace. * Harrison Ford as Abraham Tower, the Mobian commander and head of the G.U.N. Forces who is also Sonic's liason and supervisor. Supporting Cast * Angourie Rice as Maria Robotnik, Eggman's deceased cousin who was Shadow's first human friend. She appears in portraits in both Commander Tower and Shadow's offices. She was also revived as the keeper of a Chaos Emerald in the Soul Realm of Mobius. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Scott Lane, Vicky's deceased husband who died in a airplane accident three years before the film's events. He appears in a flashback during the moment Vicky finds herself in need of tearfully remembering Scott's death to obtain the Chaos Emerald in the Soul Realm of Mobius. His spirit is also briefly reunited with her in the Soul Realm. * as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, a portable computer and artificial intelligence system which helps Sonic and his friends. Panabaker provides voice and motion capture (for Nicole's artificial form of a anthropomorphic lynx) for the role. * Kevin Grevioux as E-123 Omega, a robotic officer of G.U.N. Units originally created by Eggman as the last and most powerful E-Series robot, and is now out to eliminate him due to harsh mistreatment and lust for revenge. Grevioux provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Patrick Dempsey as Michael R., the Mobian President of Westopolis and the benefactor of G.U.N. Units. * Henry Goodman as a psychiatric hospital patient (credited as "Mad Mobian") from Earth who claims to have been in Mobius before. * Sean Astin and Taylor Momsen as the journalists who are saved by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from Corvus' henchmen in the beginning of the film. * Nathan Lane as Orbot, Eggman's red orb-shaped robot henchman. He is the blunter, more formal of the two, often being totally honest even at Eggman's expense. Lane provides voice and motion capture for the role. * Seth Green as Cubot, Eggman's yellow cube-shaped robot henchman. He is the slower, more dimwitted of the two, often misunderstanding the meaning of other characters' statements. Green provides voice and motion capture for the role. Minor Cast / Cameo Appearances * appears briefly as one of the citizens of Soleanna who wave Hello to Sonic after he defeats Eggman. * appears briefly as the news anchor of Westopolis, who reports about Sonic saving Soleanna from Eggman. Soundtrack The soundtrack includes theme songs from classic Sonic games with remixes composed by Hans Zimmer. Sequels * See also: Sonic Returns A sequel is scheduled to be released in January 4, 2019. It will be directed once more by James Cameron and will feature Chris Evans, Kirsten Dunst, Chris Pratt, Sophie Turner, Donald Glover, Ty Simpkins, Emma Stone, Michael B. Jordan, Isabella Sermon, Ben Affleck, Whoopi Goldberg, Jonah Hill, Sam Elliott and John Goodman reprising their respective roles and with Chris Hemsworth, Elizabeth Olsen, Abby Ryder Fortson, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Tom Hiddleston and Sam Neill prominently joining the cast. The film centers around Sonic and his friends travelling alongside Vicky and Travis into the Sol Dimension, an alternate reality where Earth and Mobius are one same planet. There, they fight alongside Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat against a new threat while they also get to help Vicky and Travis search for Vicky's missing sister Angie and Travis' father Robert, who were both presumed to have been killed in a space accident but turn out to be stranded in the Sol Dimension. A second sequel is scheduled for release in August 2, 2019. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Movies Category:Science fiction films Category:Action-Adventure Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with motion capture Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:James Cameron Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series